The Doctor and the Daughter
by TheRiverRose
Summary: Everyone loved Jenny and, well at least I, was mad not to see her again. (CURSE YOU MOFFAT!) ANYWAYS! What if Jenny (and maybe Jack?) met up with Eleven?


Jenny ran as fast as she could from the auton that was following her. 'Do not be alarmed,' Her pace quickened; she turned a corner.

***SMACK*******

Jenny fell to the ground, clutching her head. "Ow…" she moaned in pain. "Sorry," she muttered standing up.

"Whoa! Wait— you're —" the Doctor gasped as he stood back from her, rubbing his chest where he'd been hit. "Jenny?"

Jenny gaped at him. 'Do not be alarmed, this is a kindness.' Jenny whipped around, sprinted at the auton, going into a front handspring that landed right on the robot. It fell to the ground with a crash. She turned to look at him. "Hello Dad," she grinned. The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide as he glanced at the broken robot parts on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" His fingers ran through his already messed up hair. "What have you done?"

"It was either that or run," she said with a shrug. "Besides," a cold tone pushed its way into her voice. "why do you care? You thought I was dead." His shoulders fell as he watched her.

"You don't understand-I never thought-I would never have-I didn't think there was any Timelord in you!" He turned his head as he heard a sound from behind him. "It's them! And you're not dead, you're very much alive. Let's go!" he grabbed her hand with a grin and pulled her through the nearest corridor. Jenny stumbled a bit at the force of the pull, quickly catching up with him.

"Where's Donna?" she asked him as they sprinted through hallways and rooms. The ginger had been accepting of her, almost like a mother. His face grew hard as he thought of her.

"She doesn't travel much now, settled down, happy. It's just me." He said as he threw open a door, he ran in, Jenny close behind. The Doctor closed it and turned to her. "Speaking of, how did you know it was me? I've— changed." His eyes darted over her face; scanning it. She gave a laugh, putting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath. She looked up at him.

"Two words: River Song,"

"River! Of course it was her, it's always her!" he laughed and his eyes glinted as his smile met them. "I erase myself from all of time and she goes blabbing on about me," He fixed his bowtie. "So what is going on here? I came here for a quick stop—seems like you've made quite a mess" he said waggling his finger in her face. She laughed as she straightened up.

"I did _not_!" she said indignantly. "I just came here with my friend and we go separated because of the autons," she said, tightening her ponytail that had started to fall out. "No idea where he is though,"

"Hm…" the Doctor paused as he looked around the room. "Boyfriend?" he asked as he started to fiddle with the wall switches with his screwdriver. She stared at him.

"I hope not, he's centuries older." She gave a quick, nervous laugh. "Used to be a poster boy in the Boeshane Peninsula." She walked over to him slowly, stopping a few feet behind.

"A poster boy! Some pretty looking fella, then?" His face bunched up as he turned around, his right hand holding the sonic screwdriver. He grinned as he flipped a switch, the wall slid open to reveal a new room. "Bet he isn't as good as your old man," he smirked and walked through, picking up pieces of paper and looking at maps that had been thumbtacked to the wall. "Seems like something malfunctioned," Jenny gaped and looked around the room, her eyes landing on a lump in a corner of the room.

"Dad," she whispered, pointing at it and moving closer. It gave a groan and Jenny ran towards the person, flipping them over onto their back. "Oh god," she whispered.

"Hey Jens," said Jack Harkness, looking up into her face, grimacing in pain. His hand was draped over his stomach. Jenny lightly picked it up and moved it to reveal a bullet wound.

"Oh my god," she said putting pressure to the wound. The Doctor came over and bent down towards the man.

"Boeshane Peninsula's poster boy, the Face of Boe; Captain Jack Harkness!" he threw his head back and laughed.

"I heard you think I'm pretty lookin', Doc." Jack groaned as he sat himself up, a smile playing through his pain.

"Yes, obviously, but now is not the time, you're hurt." He whirled his screwdriver around the wound and flicked it up to look at the reading. "He'll live," The Doctor stood up and started to read through a computer screen turning his back on the pair. Jenny grinned at Jack, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe Jens!" he gasped out. She laughed as she pulled away.

"Sorry," she muttered, getting up and holding out a hand for him to take. "Who did that?" she asked as she helped him up. He grimaced as his fingers plunged into the wound, drawing out the bullet.

"No idea," he hissed. Jenny moved towards him, putting one of his arms around her shoulders and pressing her hands to the hole in his side.

"I'd say it was one of these guys," the Doctor pointed to the screen, showing a video of an auton chasing a person down a hallway. 'This is a kindness' was being repeated by the robot. Its arms were outstretched, behind it was a figure with a gun; a black headset on its head. "The systems malfunctioned; they're not responding and it seems like these men are behind it," he moved to the door listening. "There are still people in there, we need to get them out, and the system's in shut down and these machines _aren't __**working!**_" He cried in frustration, pounding his fist on a broken screen. Jenny looked at Jack.

"I'm fine," he mumbled. "go help him before he throws something at a wall." She grinned and slipped out from under his arm, running to the Doctor. She reached around him and started typing on the keyboard. The screen flickered to life.

"There," she said backing away, looking at the Doctor. "Don't need to hit things for them to work." He grumbled as he began typing. Jack steadied himself on a desk, rubbing his wound until it had healed.

"It's been a long time, Doc. Just you?" he asked.

"Yeah, just me," the Doctor replied, his brow furrowing as he typed. Jenny moved to another computer and started typing rapidly.

"Here are the security tapes," she muttered. Her eyes flickered from face to face until she saw a man with almost white hair that was wearing a black hoodie. "Dad?" she called, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Is this-"

"IN!" the Doctor shouted in triumph as the door slid open beside him. He turned around, a grin on his face. It slid off and his face paled considerably upon seeing the computer screen. He ran to the computer screen, leaning towards it until his breath was hitting it. "No," he whispered. He turned around, his face contorted in shock. "I saw him trapped with the Timelords, he sacrificed himself to save everyone! Why would he—?" shaking his head, he faced Jenny and put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I am now. This is too dangerous, I can't let you do this with me." He turned to Jack. "Take her out of here, now!" He thrust her and the TARDIS key at Jack, as he jumped through the open door and locked the hatch behind him. His voice boomed through the room. "I'm sorry, but it's my enemy not yours, I need to end this. I couldn't ask for a better person—no _daughter_— to take Idris from me." He put his sonic screwdriver on the ground and ran from the door, leaving behind his friend and family for the last time.


End file.
